Find Tron the Robot's Source Code
They made it to the Throneroom Ace: Are you sure we can find Tron's source code? Sally: We have to be quick about it. They are looking around and there's nothing here Sally: Nothing. I think CLU has it with him. The Rin appeared, Sally is gonna fight him, but Shoutmon stop her Shoutmon: Wait, you two. Maybe he will ... Remember me about the Adventures that we had. Sally: He's Memories are gone. CLU deleted all of his memories about you.. Shoutmon: Well... Maybe I can... Jog his memory about who I am. A little heart-to-heart might do it. Sally: He's a Program, Shoutmon. Program doesn't have hearts. Shoutmon: Hey! It doesn't seem like it, but I have a heart too. I am real just like the User. The Tron I know, he had something. He's gonna speak to Rin Shoutmon: Listen, you used to be Tron the Robot, right? CLU did Something to you messing with your memories. You're look confused, but that's okay. Come on, Tron. Remember me. He's is gonna fight him, he throw disk to him. But Sally save him and they gonna fight Sally: I don't think Rin... Is quite the friend you remember. Shoutmon: Maybe, he wants some time for that. Then Sally got knocked out from Rin Shoutmon: Sally! Then gonna finish him off Shoutmon: Tron! You can't! The door close and the ship has been lift off Shoutmon: Tron. How could you? Then A Digimon appeared ????: That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe. Shoutmon: Again with you? ????: Or in your case, the most precious... Hearts? Then Apocalymon appeared Apocalymon: The Memories and Heart are tightly linked. Shoutmon: Apocalymon! Apocalymon: Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotions, a feeling. But in a digital World like yours, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Wisemon, found an old system, and made a copy of its Master Control Program... And used it to were his own ends. This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied. Shoutmon saw a copied of Shoutmon Apocalymon: Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron the Robot is a digital entity- so why would he be any different like his friends? He obeys the rules of this world. Just like the Digimon who obey the copy of the girl. Shoutmon- what about you? Shoutmon: Me? Apocalymon: Your Heart, memories, you're data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far- can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's? Shoutmon Of course! My memories and feelings belong to me. Even if I do changed, I still have my memories deep within me and I will about my Partner! Even all the other Digimon! Apocalymon: You have to check. Make a certain the box's contents match what's on the label... Since you have been chosen. He disappeared Shoutmon: Chosen for what? ???: You think this is the realm of dreams, but there, you are mistaken. Shoutmon: What do you mean!? ???: Data does not dream cannot dream. The door open Shoutmon: Whoa! ????: This World was real. You haven't the slightest idea where you see- that you have already wandered off the path. Shoutmon: What do you mean!? He disappeared Minutes later Shoutmon is in a Stadium Shoutmon: What is this place? Announcer: Combatants 13 versus Rin. They saw Rin and CLU CLU: Hello, Shoutmon. I've been waiting. Shoutmon: Who are you? CLU: I'm CLU. Shoutmon: It's you... You're the one who turned Tron into Rin! CLU: Yes. I had to repurposed his code. Shoutmon: Now you have to... Un-repurpose it! CLU: I will. Under the right parameters, I might. Shoutmon: What? CLU: You have a device called a Xros Loader and you have many Crest that make you powerful. Hand them over, and I'll turn Rin back to Tron. Shoutmon: The Crest and my Partner's Xros Loader?.... I.... Don't want to. My partner made a promise to me... And the Crest will make go stronger to help the people! This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy! CLU: Looks like you have no choice. I have to get it by force. Then Rin is fighting him Shoutmon: Tron! Why can't I get through to you!? Then Sally appears on top of the ship Sally: Shoutmon! You have to fight! Shoutmon: Sally! You're alive! Sally: Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape. You can do this, you can get through to him. You have fight him! Shoutmon: What will I do? He blocked his attack Sally: You can use the Device. It will bring to his sense's. Shoutmon: Okay. Let's fight, Tron! He is fighting him and he defeated him. He use the Xros Loader to him, and all the Data of his Memories and his Codes are back. Shoutmon: Tron, are you... Behind them, CLU looks angry, he throw his Disk to Shoutmon and then Tron has saved him and then he fell to the Abyss Shoutmon: Tron! He's gonna save him, but it's too late. He fell to the Abyss CLU: You will pay for this. I get you next time. He left, Shoutmon look so sad Shoutmon: I... Almost got him... Sally: You did your best to save him. Shoutmon: Tron is still in there. Sally: You and that device isn't any other piece of hardware. He looks happy Shoutmon: Yeah, their connected to humans and Digimon, and for the looks of it. Other hearts. Sally: So, does that means we're friends? Shoutmon: Yeah. They laugh Minutes later Shoutmon: What if memories aren't my own? No. I have to be like Tron. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the Truth. He saw a Crest of Sincerely, he aim it and he got the crest Category:Transcripts